bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Raindrop57/The School Game: Xztc2573's Path
This blog is for Xztc2573's path of the school game. Previous Gameplay *Joining. Same stuff as in supergamers RPG. 9 days ago by Xztc2573Reply **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You walk into school. It is 8:30 AM. 1. Go to the bathroom 2. Go to first period 9 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xztc2573first period. 8 days ago by Xztc2573 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57 The teacher starts talking about algebra. 1. Recite the answers of a bunch of hard math problems 2. Listen 3. Phase out 4. Fall asleep 8 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xztc2573Listen 8 days ago by Xztc2573 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Not allowed. Reason: Too many perfect students. You learn quite a bit about algebra. The teacher gives you a worksheet about it after 20 minutes. Time: 9:00 AM. 1. Try your hardest 2. Ask a question about it 3. Attempt to finish as fast as possible 4. Pretend to do it 5. Fall asleep 6. Rip it into pieces 8 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xztc2573Try hardest... 8 days ago by Xztc2573 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You work hard on it and finish it just as the teacher tells you to turn it in. You get an A plus. It is now 9:26 AM, and the teacher is passing out the homework. 1. Start working on it 2. Don't work on it, and wait until Study Hall to start 3. Recycle it 4. Eat it 8 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xztc25731! 7 days ago by Xztc2573 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You finish a tenth of it before class ends. The time is now 9:29. 1. Go to second period 2. Talk to friends 7 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xztc25731! 7 days ago by Xztc2573 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Time: 9:30 AM You go to second period. The teacher tells you to warm up. (Well, it's PE class after all) 1. Do the warm up the way it's supposed to be done 2. Do half of it, because the rest was too hard 3. Wander around 7 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xztc25731! 7 days ago by Xztc2573 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57 You do the warm up. The main activity is passing a football. You are given a football. 1. Pass it 2. Keep it 3. Chuck it at someone 4. Throw the football somewhere random and get a jump rope 7 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xztc25731! 6 days ago by Xztc2573 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Your partner passes it back. You and your partner pass it for ten minutes. The teacher then tells the class to go outside. It is now 9:52 AM. 1. Walk outside 2. Run outside 3. Refuse to go outside 4. Chuck the football at someone, then run outside 6 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xztc25731! 6 days ago by Xztc2573 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57Time: 9:55 AM. You walk outside. The teacher seperates the class into two teams. You get put on team A. 1. Go to team A 2. Go to team B 3. Sit out 6 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xztc2573Team A! 5 days ago by Xztc2573 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57It's 9:57 AM. "Start game!" The ball gets passed to you. 1. Run towards the touchdown line 2. Pass the ball to a teammate 4 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xztc25732! 3 days ago by Xztc2573 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You pass the ball before you get tackled, giving your team a 2/3 chance of getting a touchdown. RNG: 2. Your team scored a touchdown! The other team huddles, then gets into their positions. 1. Defend the front of the field 2. Defend the middle of the field 3. Defend the back of the field 3 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xztc2573Defend middle. 2 days ago by Xztc2573 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Raindrop57You defend the middle. Everyone else defends the front for some reason. The other team simply throws the ball over them, giving you a 1/2 chance to tackle. RNG: 1. You miss, and the other team scores a touchdown. You're now on offence, and the ball gets passed to you. 1. Run towards the touchdown line 2. Pass the ball to a teammate 3. Yell at your team for not playing well 2 days ago by Raindrop57 **http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xztc2573Pass and can I have my own path blog. Category:Blog posts